Amigos
by judiLimon
Summary: Tony Stark - One-Shot.


Amigos

 **T** ony los cubrió a ambos con la sábana mientras las carcajadas de ella resonaban por todo el cuarto. Rozó el cuello de la joven con su nariz y dejó pequeños besos sobre éste, sin que ambos dejaran de reír por un comentario que podría haberse perdido hacía unos minutos pero que, con la euforia del momento, querían seguir manteniendo. Hacía tiempo que Tony no se sentía tan cómodo al lado de una mujer.

Las risas se mantuvieron hasta que la puerta del cuarto se abrió sin previo aviso y entonces ambos trataron de esconderse el uno al otro. Cuando Tony observó a James Rhodes frente a ellos, con la frente arrugada y una singular sonrisa extendida por su rostro, resopló.

– Largo. Largo, ¡venga! –Exclamó, agitando las manos en dirección a la puerta.

Ella volvió a reír y a él le gustó el desenfado mostrado ante una situación así. Fue suficiente para que quisiera despedirse con otro beso. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró por el camino, ante la atenta mirada de ella, y cerró su ojo derecho en forma de guiño antes de salir de la habitación y encontrarse con su amigo en el pasillo. James Rhodes le esperaba con los brazos cruzados pero sin dejar de sonreír.

– Espero que sea importante.

– ¿Quién es ella?

– Nadie.

– ¿Nadie?

– Una amiga.

– ¿Una amiga?

– Sí, una amiga. ¿Vas a repetir en forma de pregunta cada respuesta mía?

– Depende de cuál sea tu respuesta –contestó, evidentemente divertido–. ¿Es una amiga?

– Tengo muchas amigas, ¿por qué te extraña?

– Por nada. ¿Me ves extrañado?

– Sí, te veo extrañado.

– Quizá es porque tú mismo estás extrañado.

Golpeó el pecho de Tony con el dedo índice. Permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos, preguntándose cuál era exactamente el objetivo de Rhodey con todo aquello.

– ¿Has venido a torturarme desde tan temprano? Porq...

– En absoluto, Tony, tranquilo. Sólo quer...

Ambos callaron cuando la puerta del cuarto volvió a abrirse. Por ella apareció la persona que había acaparado la conversación hasta el momento. Despeinada como estaba y con la camisa que había tomado prestada a medio abotonar, a Tony se le antojó en esos momentos la mujer más hermosa del planeta. No había mentido: en esos momentos, sólo era una amiga. No habían mantenido ningún tipo de conversación que indicase que se habían adentrado en otro de esos niveles que parecían determinar las relaciones humanas, pero tenía algo claro: podría ser su amigo durante el resto de su existencia.

Ella se colocó el cabello y avanzó unos pasos, con cierta timidez y enganchando el labio inferior entre sus dientes. No parecía exactamente avergonzada ni incómoda con aquella situación, aunque sí dubitativa con respecto a cómo comportarse.

– Perdón –se disculpó, con una sonrisa–. Voy al baño.

Tony asintió y la observó mientras se alejaba de ellos con sigilo.

– Una amiga –repitió Rhodes.

– Sí.

– Es guapa.

– Claro que lo es.

– Lo es.

Tony chasqueó la lengua, fingiendo molestia.

– Lo es. Lo es para mí, no tiene que serlo para ti.

– ¿Y si ella quiere ser mi amiga también?

– Ella no quiere ser tu amiga, ¿de acuerdo?

– Tranquilo.

– No digas estupideces.

– No te pongas nervioso.

– No estoy nervioso. Estoy muy tranquilo.

– Estás nervioso, Tony. Vamos, reconoce que no es sólo una amiga.

– Voy a matarte.

– Sólo tienes que reconocerlo.

– En serio, estoy a un segundo de ponerme el traje y matarte.

Un nuevo sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose volvió a detener la conversación que mantenían. La muchacha caminó hasta ellos, con mucho mejor aspecto, y tendió la mano hacia Rhodes tras colocarse al lado de quien llevaba siendo su amigo muchas noches. Y bastantes días.

– Hola, encantada –saludó, con una sonrisa.

– Es un placer.

– Eres... Rhodey, ¿verdad?

– ¿Rhodey? –Preguntó, divertido por la utilización del apodo que Tony le había otorgado tiempo atrás–. Sí, sí. Ese soy yo.

La joven pasó su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de Tony y le dedicó una pequeña mirada que él correspondió de inmediato.

– Tony habla mucho de ti.

– ¿En serio?

– Lo justo –replicó el aludido.

– En serio. Eres un buen amigo.

– ¿De verdad? –Cuestionó James, encantado con esa información.

– No tanto –refunfuñó Tony, desviando la mirada.

– De verdad.

– Vaya, gracias. Tony no acostumbra a decirme esas cosas.

– No las esperes –respondió él, con una sonrisa.

Ella los observó a ambos y sonrió.

– ¿He dicho algo malo?

– En absoluto –respondió James–. Eres un cielo. Me cae bien esta chica. Me gusta, Tony.

– Sí, ya. Me gusta a mí –protestó, rodeándola con su brazo en un gesto protector que arrancó una sonrisa en ambos–. ¿Qué querías?

James Rhodes los observó durante unos instantes, hasta que negó con la cabeza.

– Puede esperar.

El teniente coronel dio media vuelta y descendió las escaleras a gran velocidad, mientras ella volvía a reír como estaba haciéndolo antes de que Rhodes apareciera.

Tony esperó hasta confirmar que estaban solos y entonces la miró.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó ella.

– Nada –besó sus labios, brevemente–. No deberías haberte vestido.

Ella sonrió. Y a Tony se le ocurrió que quizá deberían mantener una conversación que les ayudase a escalar muchos niveles de golpe en eso de las relaciones humanas **.**


End file.
